The Cannibal Man
Written By: Conor C. and Logan W. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Journal Entry: 1-20-06 Today I got an assignment from my social studies teacher to find a very important news article based in our local area. I looked through many newspapers and websites, I found a very interesting article in a copy of an old newspaper about a man convicted of manslaughter and cannibalism of three families, he received the death penalty, soon escaping prison never to be found. The article was much longer but was drawn over everything describing the culprit. I searched for two study halls trying to find any more information about this article, it was hard considering it was from 1957. I found nothing. I accidentally clicked pictures to find a very disturbing picture of a large grey-haired man eating the arm of a human being. Journal Entry: 1-23-06 I searched the same thing today to show my friends and nothing showed up, kind of creepy right? Sunday i had a dream that I was being chased by the man I saw in the picture. After my friends left i refreshed the page to find another picture of the same man staring with red almost purple bloodshot eyes, suddenly I felt nauseous and had a sharp migraine, everything became blurry and it felt as if time slew down. My teacher noticed me and called the nurse in immediately, the teacher took my laptop. When I woke back up I opened my computer and everything was gone. No files, no pictures, nothing except one file that contained a letter saying: “I know you’re trying to find information about me, I will find you. I can see your every move, how did that little ‘Nap’ feel?” Suddenly after I finished reading the document my computer shut down. Erasing the file with the letter in it. Journal Entry: 1-30-06 This week has been horrible, I haven’t gotten any sleep because I was so freaked out. One time I looked out my window to find a large man looking up at me. I got my parents to come and see, but the man vanished. My grades have been falling in school, I almost have a C- in every class. I had a nightmare last night that I was sent to a Psych Ward. Journal Entry: 2-17-06 Ever since that nightmare I have had recurring seizures and I have been sent to the hospital twice for fear of insanity. Journal Entry: 2-20-06 Well, my nightmare came true. I was sent to the Psych Ward for insanity watch. I have no idea but every time I see the man next door, I have large cases of Deja vu. Journal Entry: 2-28-06 I awoke to banging on my door, from the man in the next room over. I will die soon, Goodbye. Death note: 2-29-06 12:07 AM In my dying moment I feel nothing but pain With blood covering my body And his body the same My arm decapitated My eyes bloodshot My body now dead Laying cold on a cot Category:Diary/Journal Category:Dismemberment